User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 28
A Relaxing Episode at Last! Shipper: 'How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and this right here is Ask or Dare, Episode 28! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Helloooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''LOL, we got some good dares today! It brightens me up to see conversations in the comments section. Really lets me know people are enjoying this show! '''Jesse: '''Just tell us what they are so we can get on with our lives! '''Shipper: '''Impatient, are we? Well, you're gonna need patience, because we're not doing speed dares this time! '''Jenny: '*brightens* No? Why? 'Shipper: '''I whittled down the number of dares to a limit so I wouldn't be overworked or anything. '''Lukas: '''Won't that make you look lazy? '''Shipper: '''I HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF ASK OR DARE, ALRIGHT?! There's a lot I got going on! '''Nikki: '''Leeeeeet's just read the first dare before you trigger them. First dare is from Gojiratheking, a new Wikier! Yay! They want Jenny to eat...80-year-old stew? '''Jenny: '''A bit odd. But if it's no speed dare, I'm all for it! Dare #89 '''Jenny: '*w/ bowl of green stew* Well, too late to be picky.*sips stew, then chokes* ACK! This--is--not--stew--! *faints* 'Nick: '''LOLOLOLOLOL, that was potion of poison! '''Nikki: '''Wait...there was supposed to be poison in that bowl? *holds up full bottle of potion* '''Nick: '''Huh?! But if THAT'S the poison...then what was in...? '''Nikki: '''I just put in regular soup. '''Nick: '''O.O... '''Shipper: '''Welp, I'm never eating any soup Grandma gives me ever again! Moving on! Axel, courtesy of Georgia3904, sing "Drive By" to your sweetheart, Olivia! '''Axel: '''Anything for my girl! :D '''Shipper: '''Oh! You might also want this. *snaps fingers* '''Axel: '*dressed in leather jacket, blue polo, and black skinny jeans* Swanky! Nice! Dare #90 '''Axel: ''On the other side of the street I knew'' Stood a girl that look like you I guess that's deja vu, but I thought this can't be true, 'cause You moved to West L.A or New York of Santa Fe, or Wherever to get away from me... Oh, but that one night '' ''Was more than just right I didn't leave you 'Cause I was all through Oh I was overwhelmed And frankly scared as hell Because I really fell for you Oh, I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by-y-yy-yyy Just a shy guy Looking for a two-ply Hefty bag to hold my-yy-yyy-yy-yyy love When you move me Everything is groovy They don't like it, sue me Mmm, the way you do me Oh, I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by-y-yy-yyy! 'Olivia: '''Awwwwww! That was so sweet! *kisses Axel* '''Axel & Olivia: '*make out* 'Nick: '''My urge to tweet is kicking in! '''Nikki: '''Say no more! I'm on it! *whips out phone* (@DragonHost4 TotsOMG! #Olixelisreal) '''Shipper: '''Cute, but we need to keep on trucking. Ivor, you have to watch Cocotama. Kirbyfan 100's orders. '''Ivor: '''Ooh! If it's part of that Japanese hamster franchise, I'll watch Cocotama any day! Dare #91 '''Ivor: '*watching T.V.* ...Am I hallucinating, or did a hybrid egg hamster just hatch out of a colored pencil? 'Nikki: '''No, you're pretty spot-on there. '''Ivor: '''I MUST FIND THIS NEW SPECIES! *breaks all colored pencils in half* I WILL FIND YOU, TINY CREATURES! '''Petra: '''What do you even make him watch? *peeks at T.V.* '''Nick: '''Wait! Bad idea! '''Petra: '*eyes catch on fire* 'Nikki: '*sigh* Of course. *fire-extinguishes fire out* 'Shipper: '''Somehow, I expected all of this. But Ivor, do you know what a lava lamp is? Becky MCPE was curious. '''Ivor: '''Did you say...LAVA lamps?! '''Shipper: '...Oh, ____. Dare #92 'Ivor: '*at gift store* YOU! CLERK! GIVE ME ALL THE LAVA LAMPS YOU'VE GOT! 'Clerk: '''O...kay...That'll be $193.000. '''Ivor: '*slams stack of diamond on table* I believe THESE should cover it. 'Clerk: '-_-...Uh, we only accept cash or credit here. 'Ivor: '''How about...DEATH THREATS?! *prepares to fire cannon* '''Clerk: '-_-...*presses call button* Hey, security? We got another fan freak over here. Come and get him. 'Ivor: '''Calling reinforcements, are we? Well, they shall have no effects after I unleash my potions on them! ~Time Skip. (Laziness intensifies)~ '''Ivor: '*in strait jacket, being hauled away by security guards* THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF ME! I WILL HAVE THOSES LAVA LAMPS! 'Clerk: '*on phone* Hello? Yeah, hi. You were right about the crazy bearded guy, Shipper. Thanks for the heads-up. 'Ivor: '''SHIPPER?! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! '''Nick: '''No, dummy! If you want the lava lamps, YOU gotta pay for them! '''Ivor: '*sobs* 'Shipper: '''LOLOLOLOL, I'm such a troll! Anyways, we got a question for me from Georgia again. She wanted to know if I had to make someone lead the show for ONE episode, who would it be? Question #22 '''Shipper: '''Uh...Nikki! Mostly because she's more likely to go harder on the darables then Nick would. '''Nick: '''Hey! I'm plenty tough! '''Shipper: '''Says the secret brony as he cradles a Starlight Glimmer plush! '''Nick: '''THEY ARE NOT PLUSHES! THEY ARE MY CHILDREN! *talks to plush* No, no, no, don't listen to that meanie... '''Shipper: '''I'd facepalm if it wasn't so damn funny. But Petra, old Hooey wanted to know if you like biscuits? Question #23 '''Petra: '''Well, there are these English biscuits that I like...they're called...Hobnobs, I think? They're like cookies, but they're not! '''Shipper: '''I'm bored! RANDOM BOOBY TRAP! *pulls lever* '''Petra: '*falls down trapdoor* WHAAAAAAAAAA! 'Jesse: '''Oh, crap! I'M COMING, BABY! *jumps in* '''Nick: '''Should I tweet this? '''Shipper: '''Do you want to be tossed down that hole? '''Nick: '''O_O... '''Shipper: '''Good Nick. Now, OOTCB is asking for forgiveness from Lukas for what she put Jenny through. Question #24 '''Lukas: '*sighs heavily* Yeah, whatever. Since Jenny's still alive, I GUESS I can forgive you... 'Nikki: '''Wow, I'm touched! You're not such a gel-hardened blondie after all! '''Lukas: '*covers hair* Don't get cute. And for the last time, I don't use hair gel! 'Nikki: '''You can't tell me it sticks up naturally, because I won't believe you. End of Questions and Dares '''Shipper: '''Ahhhh...it's nice to take it slow again after so many speed dare episodes, am I right guys? '''Jenny: '*in hospital bed* Yeah...even I have to agree to that... 'Shipper: '''Imma probably do Slayer's ballet dare next time...but for now, that's our show, folks! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! '''Nick: '''Yeah! And if you guys want me to do more tweets, feel free to voice your opinon! '''Shipper: '''Then you're gonna get a LOT of reject opinions... '''Nick: ';-; '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts